La Pastorela Estevez
by latinVortex
Summary: ORIGINAL. Una clásica y divertida pastorela mexicana dirigida por Sheen Estevez.


_Fanfic publicado para el concurso navideño de la fanpage "Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius" y posteriormente, para ProyectoNeutrón (2015)_

* * *

 **La Pastorela Estevez**  
Dirigida por Sheen Estevez

«Hace mucho tiempo, se encontraba un pequeño y pobre pastorcito admirando con tranquilidad las maravillas del cielo nocturno, cuando de pronto una brillante estrella emergió sobre el horizonte,… » – el narrador hizo una abrupta pausa.

«¡Ay, cabezón! Allí es cuando debes entrar a escena!» señaló el mexicano.

El niño de cabello castaño se encontraba cruzado de brazos y haciendo una gran mueca. «¡Sheen, ¿Podrías, por favor, evitar adjetivos calificativos como 'pequeño' y 'pobre'?!" – exclamó el genio conteniendo su ira.

«Ay, pero qué delicado… ¡Solo continua con la historia!» le ordenó el hiperactivo.

Haciendo sus quejas a un lado, el genio entró a escena acompañado de su perro mecánico, esta vez hablando hacia el público.

«Mira, Goddard; en todos mis años de estudio al cielo nocturno, jamás he visto algo como esto. Allá, en lo más alto del firmamento, esta ocurriendo un fenómeno con aquel cuerpo celeste.» Hizo una pausa para dirigirse hacia su perro, el cual, traía un disfraz de pequeña oveja.

Sin advertirlo, aquel astro hizo una implosión, y sus partículas se extendieron a lo lejos, dejando un rastro; una estela de luz en el horizonte que dejó cautivado al pastorsito.

«Goddard, rastrea su posición. Averigüemos cuál es la verdadera naturaleza de este fenómeno.»

La oveja-perro robot dejó entrever una pequeña pantalla en su pecho donde calculaba la posición exacta del origen de aquella luz en el cielo.

El joven pastor leyó en voz alta los resultados de la ubicación. «Coordenadas 02° 08′ 14″ N, 02° 01′ 12″ E. Interesante. Eso es, Goddard. Vamos allí a investigar.»

El perro robot agitó su cola fervientemente, y acto seguido, ambos se pusieron en marcha hacia su destino. No transcurrió mucho tiempo después para cuando se encontraron su primer obstáculo.

«Alto allí, ¿quién va?» exclamaron dos voces femeninas. Al ver que se trataba de solo un pastorcito y su oveja, ambas se echaron a reír.

«¡Pero si solo es el pobre de Neutrón!» – exclamaba la rubia.

«¡Sí, pensé que se trataría de alguien con mayor altura» – se mofó la morena.

«¡Demonios, qué no soy ningún enano!» se quejó el pastorcito haciendo muecas del cólera.

«¿Demonios?» se rieron las niñas, aproximándose a su presa.

«Sí, es verdad, somos un par de diablillas.»

«Yo soy la hermosa Cindybel» se presentó la rubia, apoyándose sobre el hombro del joven.

«Y yo la encantadora Libbybel» añadió la morena, haciendo una reverencia.

«No me molesten, demonios. Estoy en una importante misión. Me dirijo hacia donde ha caído aquella estrella brillante en el cielo y ya me están obstaculizando mucho el camino.»

«Oh, Libbybel, ¡atrás! ¡Hay que abrirle el paso al Gran Sr. Neutrón!» exclamó con sarcásticas risas la rubia.

«De aquí no pasarás, niño. El Gran y poderoso Sheenbel nos ha ordenado detenerte y eso es lo que haremos.»

«¿Sheenbel? ¿Y quién es ese?» preguntó el pastor encogiéndose de hombros y mirando hacia su oveja robot.

Una llamarada de fuego holográfico rodeó en un circulo a los personajes y una voz estruendosa se escuchó por todo el lugar.

«¡¿Qué quién soy yo?! Yo soy el guardián de almas perdidas… soy el poderoso, simpático, indestructible, Sheenbel.» se presentó agitándo de un lado a otro su tridente de láser.

Jimmy no pudo evitar contener una risa explosiva pues su amigo vestía mallones rojos para el papel. Tras una mirada fiera de este, el genio se silencio rápidamente.

"Bien, pues… a que no eres tan poderoso como crees– Goddard, dispara el rayo hipersónico»

La oveja robot inmediatamente abrió uno de sus compartimientos y disparo hacia el suelo donde se encontraban los demonios, haciéndoles caer. Rápidamente el pastor y su compañero aprovecharon la oportunidad para salir de ahí y adelantarse en su camino. Las diablillas se apresuraron a socorrer a su jefe.

«Cindybel, Libbybel; ¡no dejen que Neutrón se escape! ¡Trás él!» ordenó este.

«Sí, gran poderoso Sheenbel.» respondieron a unísono las chicas antes de salir de escena.

«Sí, sí. Que no escape… y mientras tanto, yo me quedaré viendo Ultralord en la tv, muajajá.» Comentó el malvado joven para sí mismo antes de desaparecer en un puff.

Un rato más tarde, el pastor seguía su camino mientras pateaba una lata de aluminio, meditabundo. El perro-pastor la cogió y se la comió sin pensarlo.

«Eso ha sido extraño. ¿Por qué será que tienen interés en detenerme esos demonios?»

Su acompañante soltó un elaborado aullido.

«Sí, debe ser a causa de esa estrella. Quizá ocultan algo allí, » reflexionó el genio. Miró hacia el cielo y vio que la luna se encontraba muy en lo alto. Bostezó involuntariamente, y detuvo su paso.

«Será mejor que acampemos en este lugar, amigo. Aunque ya no estamos muy lejos del sitio, no podremos seguir andando si quedamos agotados.» Se sentó cerca de su oveja y se acurrucó entre la calidez de su lana falsa. «Buenas noches,» añadió, y el robot le contestó con unas lengüeteadas en su cara antes de suspender su sistema.

No transcurrieron muchos segundos antes de que ambos despertaran sorpresivamente por un grito proveniente del cielo y les cayera encima un joven regordete con vestido blanco. Tras unos quejidos de este, bajó también del cielo una chica rubia, quien igual iba vestida de blanco.

«¿Carl, estás bien? Olvidaste activar la función de vuelo antes de saltar.» susurró la voz femenina.

«Sí, ya lo noté. Solo me duele mi escápula.» contestó el pelirrojo.

El pastor con mucho esfuerzo se quitó de encima al regordete, y se aclaró la garganta para capturar la atención de estos. «Ejem… ¿y ahora quiénes se supone que son ustedes?»

«Ah, sí. Nosotros dos somos ángeles. Hemos sido enviados hasta aquí para ayudarte.» contestó la chica al darse cuenta de que la obra continuaba.

«Yo soy Carlziel. Y ella es mi querida Elkiel» dijo este al ponerse de pie.

El pastor intercambio una mirada de confusión con su oveja robot. «Ajá, y ¿quieren ayudarme? ¿con qué?»

«Los demonios quieren detenerte para que no llegues donde aquella estrella, es por eso que estamos aquí, para ayudarte a enfrentárles.»

«¿Hablan de Cindybel, Libbybel y Sheenbel? Acabo de dejarlos atrás hace un rato.»

«Oh, en ese caso, solo te haremos compañía.» replicó el ángel con la mayor naturalidad posible.

Considerando los peligros que acechaban, el pastorcito aceptó la nueva compañía sin oposición, y aseguró que lo mejor sería llegar lo más pronto posible a su destino.

«Carlziel, Elkiel, vayamos hacia aquella estrella cuanto antes. Debo llegar allá a como de lugar. Sé que algo importante debe estar por ocurrir, " comentó con mucha decisión el joven pastor. Los ángeles se aproximaron a él y tras intercambiar miradas, acordaron una nueva estrategia.

«Podemos llegar más pronto si volamos, así Sheenbel y sus diablillas no podrán alcanzarnos." sugirió Elkiel con una sonrisa.»

«Es verdad," añadió Carlziel con un ronquido. "¡Podemos ir volando!»

«¡Pues claro! Goddard puede llevarme. ¿Verdad, muchacho? ¡Activa el ciclo de vuelo!» le indicó el pastorcito a su compañero de viaje.

Inmediatamente, emprendieron su marcha. Los ángeles volando lado a lado del joven, en dirección hacia el astro celeste.

Lejos de ahí, Sheenbel se rascaba la panza mientras bebía moraflora y miraba la televisión. Soltó unas carcajadas antes de exclamar, «¡Oh, RoboEnemigo, eres todo un loquillo! Ja Ja Ja». Entonces, su teléfono celular vibró y atendió la llamada.

«Sheenbel, ¿qué haces?. Neutrón y sus amigos están por llegar a su destino. ¡Ven rápido!»

«Ay, ya, ¡todo yo! ¡todo yo! Pues deténganlos, ya voy en camino… » y colgó la llamada para desaparecer un instante después en un puff rojo.

Efectivamente, los ángeles, el pastor y su oveja se encontraban a una corta distancia de su destino. Ya podían ver a lo lejos una luz resplandeciente proveniente de una humilde chozita.

«¡Allí! ¡Puedo verlo!» exclamó el joven con emoción. Carlziel y Elkiel intercambiaron sonrisas también. Sin embargo, antes de cantar victoria, fueron sorprendidos nuevamente por disparos láser provenientes de atrás de ellos.

«¡Nos atacan!» exclamó Carlziel.

«Son Sheenbel y compañía, ¡cuidado!» replicó Elkiel. Ambos cubriéndose de los disparos.

Los cuatro emprendieron movimientos en zigzag para esquivar el ataque, mientras los diablillos reían a carcajadas.

«¡Atrápenlos!» ordenó Sheenbel a las chicas.

«Sí, jefe.» Y ambas continuaron agitando sus tridentes láser hacia sus presas, riendo estruendosamente.

«Neutrón, no puedes escapar. Eres mío» dijo Cindybel con una sonrisa maliciosa.

«Carlziel, mira, tengo muchos dulces, ¿no quieres algunos?» le sedujo Libbybel, mientras agitaba una bolsa de caramelos.

«¡¿Dulces? ¿Dónde?!» exclamaron Sheenbel y Carlziel a unísono, lanzándose sin dudar hacia la morena.

Todos se pararon en seco para ver a los dos jóvenes peleándose la bolsa de caramelos. Elkiel contenía una risa disimulada, mientras Jimmy se daba una palmada en la frente. Goddard y Cindybel se limitaron a agitar su cabeza en desaprobación.

«¡Ora, gordito, suéltalos, son míos!» exclamaba Sheenbel.

«¡No! Yo los vi primero. ¡Y Libby me los dio a mí!» replicó Carlziel.

«¡Qué no!»

«¡Qué sí!»

«¡Ay, ya verás! Suelta para acá!» y Sheenbel arremetió contra él.

Libbybel se alejo con la mayor cautela de la zona de peligro, para ver toda la escena transcurrir junto a su amiga. Sheenbel lanzó unas mordidas a su compañero, y Carlziel lanzó unos pellizcos. Luego ambos comenzaron a rodar por el escenario dejando los caramelos regados por todos lados, pero sin soltar la bolsa de plástico que los contenía. Sin que nadie lo advirtiera, ambos rodaron hacia la pequeña edificación que emitía la luz resplandeciente, y jalando algunos cables que se les enredaron en el camino, la luz de la habitación se apagó. Un llanto comenzó a escucharse repentinamente y todos se detuvieron al instante.

«¡Hey! ¿Qué hicieron?» exclamaron todos a unísono.

«¡Que alguien prenda la luz!» exclamó Libby.

Jimmy roló los ojos. «Goddard, luces, por favor.» Y la habitación se iluminó. Carl y Sheen se pusieron de pie avergonzados. Jimmy se acercó hacia la chozita y desactivó el holograma, revelando a los Sres. Neutrón en su interior.

«Perdón, Sra. Neutrón» se disculpó Carl.

«Ay, perdón, se me pasó la mano» se disculpó Sheen, mirando hacia Libby y luego hacia su papá, ambos con mirada reprochante.

«Pues fue divertido mientras duró» añadió Cindy, quien intercambio una risita con Elke.

«Sí, ha sido una pastorela muy divertida.» añadió la extranjera con un brinco de emoción. «¡Hay que repetirla el año próximo!»

«Sí, pero esta vez, tendré que hacer algunas modificaciones en el guión. ¡Los ángeles hicieron trampa al volar! Los diablillos deben ganar y deben haber más dulces en la historia.» comentó Sheen mientras hacia unas anotaciones en un papelito.

Nuevamente, un llanto se escuchó en la sala, era un llanto que les resultaba familiar, por lo que todos dirigieron inmediatamente sus miradas hacia los Neutrón. Estos miraban al pequeño infante que se encontraba en el pesebre. La sra. Neutrón lo tomó en brazos y rápidamente este se calmó al mirarlos a todos con unos hermosos par de ojos azules llenos de inocencia. Un instante después, el infante soltó una risita contagiosa hacia sus espectadores y la ola de awws hizo eco en toda la habitación, menos en una persona; Jimmy.

Cindy se aproximó hacia el joven genio y en un susurró, le preguntó: «¿Pasa algo, Jimmy?»

El joven Neutrón se limitó a sonseirle, y añadió. «No, realmente. Solo pensaba; ¡Cuánto me gustaría que se quedase así mucho tiempo más!»

Cindy le sonrió y le tomó de la mano. «Solo piensa en cuántas aventuras podrán tener de ahora en adelante. Serás un excelente hermano mayor.» Y finalizando esto, le obsequió un beso en la mejilla del chico.

«Ay, ya. ¿Por qué tan serios? ¡Sigamos con la fiesta!» interrumpió Sheen, lanzando serpentinas.

Goddard activó su sonido estéreo y luces de colores llenaron la sala, mientras la pandilla comenzaba a bailar y a comer junto con sus padres.

«Ahora sí, 'apá! ¡Saca la piñata!» concluyó Sheen con gran hiperactividad. «¡Esta vez si le doy!.» Y todos rieron y se unieron a las festividades.

Y así concluye la primera posada navideña de casa de los Estevez, una posada que marcaría un nuevo comienzo para las tradiciones de la singular familia mexicana de todo Retroville.

¡Felices fiestas a todos!


End file.
